


It Means Something...

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves, Derek and Stiles connect, Derek probably has feelings too, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post Season 4, Stiles has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Things change after Mexico and Derek leaves. Stiles never told him the truth, he didn't think he should; didn't want to force him to stay or feel like he was forcing him to stay. Derek needed to get away, needed to breath and think.But, Derek keeps in contact with him.Just him.And that means something...Right?





	1. Mexico

A lot happens in Mexico.

They go there to save Derek, bring him back as a teenager. End up _back_ there to save Scott. Scott get saved, Peter betrays them, Derek almost dies; he sort-of _does_ die.

But he comes back; he _evolves_ , and now he can turn into a _wolf_.

Kate gets away again, she’s always getting away. Chris goes with the Calavera’s to hunt her down.

Then Derek leaves.

They’re all there, standing outside the church. There was a moment when Stiles had hesitated to run into the church, when Derek was leaning against a boulder bleeding. A moment that _felt_ like something between him and the wolf. It felt like Derek wanted to say more than “go save Scott”. But anything more would have been too close to “goodbye”, too close to revealing _something_. Stiles didn’t want to leave him, he wanted to make sure _Derek_ was okay. Because it all felt like _something_ ; something important. And Stiles wanted to saying something too, but was it right to say anything when Derek was dying? When this moment right here, was the moment that told Stiles what he already knew to be true but was still a little unsure?

No, that’s not right. Or fair.

To either of them.

But, he didn’t die. He evolved; shifted into a pure black _wolf_ with electric blue eyes.

And he was leaving.

With Braeden.

Stiles watched, squinting in the sun as Derek packed up his FJ. He felt the eyes of his friends on him, could see Scotts concerned look out of the corner of his eye; even heard his sad whispered “dude”, trying to get him to just say something.

Because Scott knows, of course he knows. He’s Stiles’ best friends and who else would he ever talk to about the confusing feelings he’d been having.

But…sometimes, people need space, they need to get away. Derek’s been through hell and Stiles doesn’t blame him for feeling like he needs to escape. He’s _proud_ of him. He’s not getting stuck in this loop of helping and staying in Beacon Hills even though every second is crushing him. He would have been gone a long time ago if he hadn’t gotten wrapped up in the new pack; he wouldn’t have fallen for someone that turned out to be using him again, he wouldn’t have lost his betas, killing one himself.

He needed this.

Derek turns back, giving the pack a small smile. When his eyes meet Stiles’, something changes. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, closing it quickly when he doesn’t know what to say. Derek’s eyes look hopeful in that second, then he sags slightly when no words come. He parts his own lips to speak but settles on a smile, soft and sweet and directed only at Stiles. And it makes his stomach flip.

Derek hesitates to climb into the FJ, but he does. With a final look at Stiles he closes the door, riding away with Braeden behind the wheel. Stiles watches them go, the pack peels away, leaving only Scott by his side.

Scott places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t say anything.”

Stiles sighs, watching the dust settle. “And what would I have said, Scott?”

“The truth?”

“Then he would have stayed.”

“But…you _want_ him to stay.”

“I…I do, but,” Stiles drags a hand down his face, growling in frustration. “If I told him the truth, _knowing_ that he would stay, I’d never be okay with that. I’d feel like I’m forcing something, forcing _him_. I’d be waiting for him to snap, to _hate_ me because I would have manipulated him and that would make me no better than Kate or Ms. Blake. I just…he needs to _want_ to stay. And I think this will be good for him. He’s been running his whole life; he’s lost his sister, killed his uncle, used by said uncle to come back from the dead, forced to kill his beta, almost lost his other sister. He needs to get away from Beacon Hills, for a while at least.”

“But you-”

“I’m fine, Scott. Come on, let’s get going so my dad can kill me.”

Stiles pats Scott on the back, joining the pack at the Jeep and casting one last look down the road before getting in with a sigh.


	2. "Reach out if you need anything"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a text.

The text came while driving home; Stiles was the only one to get it. It wasn’t in the group chat or sent to Scott. He’d stared at it a few times throughout the day, when he found himself idly playing with his phone.

He wanted to say something back, to respond, but what? _Thanks_ , seemed to bland and felt like it would seem closed off, shutting down the line of communication.

Derek reached out. This was big, this was _something_. It _meant_ something.

_And if I just want to check in? Talk?_

Stiles sat his phone face down on his desk, his hands shaking and his heart racing but he felt like he made a good effort in keeping the line of communication open with Derek. He could force himself to be okay that he left, but Stiles couldn’t just let Derek slip away from him completely.

He jumped when his phone pinged beside him.

 **SOURWOLF:** _I said anything didn’t I?_

Stiles smiled down at his phone.

_Wow. Getting a little snippy there, don’t you think?_

**SOURWOLF:** _I’m surprised at your restraint. Less than 24 hours for you to respond. I was almost going to turn around._

_Ha ha. Mr. Talkative via text, huh? Should have done this a while ago._

**SOURWOLF:** _Maybe you should have._

Stiles felt his cheeks flush. This seemed awfully close to flirting. But this was exactly why he hated texting, he can’t hear a person’s tone or read their body language through texting.

It was…frustrating.

_:)_

_Seriously, is this ok? There’s not always a crisis. It’d be nice to keep in touch._

**SOURWOLF:** _Yes, Stiles. This is okay_

_Dude, I can HEAR you sighing._

**SOURWOLF:** _Don’t be an idiot._

_Don’t you roll your eyes at me._

**SOURWOLF:** _We’re texting, Stiles. You can’t possibly know that._

_Says you. I know you better than you think Sourwolf._

**SOURWOLF:** _I don’t doubt that._

_Is that a smile on our grumpy wolf’s face? lol_

**SOURWOLF:** _You’re an idiot._

_Yes, but your life would be dull and uneventful without my wit and charm._

**SOURWOLF:** _You mean sarcasm and flailing?_

_Oh, you’re funny hundreds of miles away via text._

**SOURWOLF:** _Now who’s rolling their eyes?_

Stiles lets out a laugh, shaking his head down at his phone as his fingers tap away on the screen.


	3. The Call

It became a _thing_ ; as natural as hanging out with Scott, texting Derek became a thing. A constant thing. A thing he wasn’t always initiating himself. Which surprised Stiles, but did not disappoint him. It gave him a warm feeling, a pleasant settling feeling.

That definitely meant something.

He’d been feeling happier, lighter. His change in demeanor did not go unnoticed.

 -----~-----

Lydia knew something was up after the first day. She threw him a narrow-eyed glare when he snorted – he actually snorted – in the middle of English class.

“What’s got you in such a good mood? Shouldn’t you be pining or something?” She asked him as they walked out of class.

“I don’t _pine_.”

“Sure, not when the object of your affection is texting you in the middle of a mid-term review.”

“I wasn’t – there’s no ‘object of my affection’.” Stiles protested.

“The blush on your cheeks tells a different story.” Lydia told him with a smug smile.

“Tell _Derek_ I said hi and not to get killed.” She called to him as she walked down the hall.

            _Lydia says don’t die…_

He gets a message back about 30 minutes later while in chemistry.

 **SOURWOLF:** _How sweet. I’m touched, truly._

He gets detention after that one.

 -----~-----

Then its Scott, a few days later, that notices the change.

“Dude?” He asks, waving a hand in front of Stiles’ face.

“Hm? What?”

Scott grins, shaking his head. “You’ve been glued to your phone for _days_.”

“Don’t be dramatic. I’m researching.” He tells him with a dismissive wave.

“Uh-huh, and how _is_ Derek?”

“He’s not really a fan of South America, says it’s too hot. And there’s this kid in the pack he’s staying with who’s apparently like me but  _worse_. He’s been asking all sorts of personal questions, none stop. I mean, I did that too but I learned to read Derek pretty quickly and knew when to stop.” Stiles pauses, tilting his head as he thought a moment. “He hasn’t killed anyone yet, so I’d say he’s good.” He shrugs. “Well, good for Derek, you know?”

Scott burst out laughing, falling back on Stiles’ bed.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles demands, reaching behind him to grab a book from his desk to throw at his friend.

“ _You_ man! You’re actually _talking_ to Derek. And he _talks back_.”

“So.”

“He’s giving _details_ , _trivial_ details dude. Giving more than what he needs to. Do you have any idea what that _means_?”

“We’re _friend’s_ , Scott. Friends talk.”

“Derek and me are friends too. But when I checked in the other day, you know what I got? ‘Fine’. Cause _that’s_ Derek with his _friends_.”

Stiles shrugged, looking back at his phone. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

            _Have you talked to Scott?_

 **SOURWOLF:** _Yeah_

_And?_

**SOURWOLF:** _And what? He checked in, I told him I was fine_

_That was it?_

**SOURWOLF:** _That was it._

_Didn’t think about giving any other supporting information?_

**SOURWOLF:** _Didn’t seem necessary._

_So, you only say what’s necessary?_

**SOURWOLF:** _Yup._

_You tell me a hell of a lot more._

**SOURWOLF:** _So?_

_Just pointing out that maybe you don’t always say just what’s necessary._

10 minutes pass after his last message, 10 minutes where Stiles is starting to panic enough that he mumbles to Scott about going to the bathroom. He sets his phone on the counter and slides to the ground, closing his eyes and sighing, thinking about how he just fucked up and wouldn’t hear form Derek again.

His phone rings above him, he reaches up for it blindly, answering it without looking at the ID on the screen.

“Whatever it is, it has to wait. I’m a little busy hating myself at the moment to be of use to anyone right now.”

“How’s that different from any other time?” A gruff voice answers through static.

Stiles almost drops his phone, his eyes blown wide in shock. “D-Derek?”

“Yea, well I’ve been thinking about going by Miguel while I’m down here. I’ll keep you posted on that.” He says with a soft laugh.

“You’re _calling_.” Stiles said, unable to keep the shock from his voice

“Very good Stiles.”

“You don’t call.”

“Not because I don’t want to, service isn’t great down here so it’s hard to get a connection. Texting is easier.”

“Does that mean you’d call? If the service was good I mean.”

“Of course.”

“But…why now?”

Derek sighed on the other end, that familiar ‘Stiles don’t be an idiot’ sigh that he didn’t know he missed until now. “Because, I was near enough to a good spot I could drive out to it in about 10 minutes. And you seemed…weird. Like you were having some sort of inner crisis.”

“I wasn’t.” Stiles protested so weakly _Kira_ would know he was lying.

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Stiles_.” Derek said with more force.

“Ugh, fine. It’s just…you only said one word to Scott.”

“Okay…and?” Derek said sound confused.

“You’re like wolf brothers. You two should be closer and talking.”

“Stiles, we are close. We just don’t need a lot of words.”

“Oh, but I do.” Stiles grumbled.

“You…yes, you do, okay. But Stiles, I don’t see what the issue is here.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why…me?”

The line is quiet for a moment, soft white noise crackling over the line.

“Because I want to.”

“You want to what? Talk?”

“To _you_ , yes.” Derek told him, sounding annoyed.

“I…um, okay. I just thought…never mind.” Stiles said, his heart leaping into his throat.

“Spit it out, Stiles,”

“I…no. I mean, no…yeah, no. I mean no.”

“I don’t even understand what that mean.”

“Doesn’t matter, I do.”

“So you’re going to keep it to yourself then?”

“Yup.”

“You’re trying to bait me, aren’t you?” Derek asked, sounding amused.

“I’m not, promise. But…I _am_ making you a deal.”

“I’m going to regret this.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “I’ll tell you, but not until I see you again.”

“Trying to secure my return?”

“Maybe, is it working?” Stiles asked with a shy smile.

“I’m not giving you the satisfaction of an answer to that.”

Stiles grins. “It’s totally working.”

Derek pauses a moment. “...Maybe.”

“So do we have a deal?”

Derek sighs. “Yeah, we have a deal.”

“Good, one thing though.”

“God, what now.”

“You don’t come back until you’re _really_ ready.”

“And if I’m ready now?”

“You’d already be here. But…I think you’re getting there.”

Derek chuckled. “You think so?”

“Yeah. I think part of you is ready.”

“And what part is that?”

“I don’t want to say. I don’t…I don’t want to get my hopes up…I don’t want to assume anything.”

“ _Okay Cora! Give me a sec!_ ” Derek pulls the phone away for a moment to yell to his sister. “Sorry, Cora’s getting bored.”

“Oh, yeah. Okay. You should go then. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah.” Derek said, sounding disappointed. “Hey Stiles?”

“Yep?”

“Go ahead and assume.” Derek tells him.

Stiles smiled softly. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Talk to you later.”

“Bye Derek.”

“Bye Stiles.”

That _definitely_ meant something.


	4. Missing

A few more months went by, Stiles and Derek kept up with their daily conversations; texting throughout the day and calling when possible. Things were good, great even. Beacon Hills was relatively quiet, Stiles was getting a lot closer to Derek than he ever thought he would, and he was only a couple points from taking top of the class from Lydia. Things were good.

Until they weren’t

* * *

It was weird.

Derek and Stiles had been in almost constant contact since he’d left, and being back state-side, getting better service, they’d talked on the phone almost every day.

But Stiles hadn’t text back in almost 4 hours and he’s not answering his phone. He’s not in class, it’s a Sunday and him and Scott weren’t hanging out today. His dad had a double shift to work so he wasn’t home to spend time with him. They sort of _planned_ their call today.

 -----~-----

 **M Stilinski:** _Dude! I’m dead. This week kicked my ass!_

_So, go to sleep moron._

**M Stilinski:** _Such a sweet talker._

_You’re the one complaining about being tired._

**M Stilinski:** _See but if I’m asleep I don’t get to fill your life with joy via text._

_Somehow, I think I’ll survive_

**M Stilinski:** _Rude._

_Go to bed Stiles._

**M Stilinski:** _But we’re talking._

_I can almost hear your whine from here._

**M Stilinski:** _Whatever_

_We can talk tomorrow._

**M Stilinski:** _Not the same_

_How old are you again?_

**M Stilinski:** _It’s not! Night time Derek is more fun than daytime Derek._

_That ridiculous._

**M Stilinski:** _You’re more open_

_Am I?_

**M Stilinski:** _Yup_

_How about this, you go to sleep now and I’ll call you tomorrow with the promise to be “Night time Derek”_

**M Stilinski:** _Hm, intriguing. Okay, but I get to ask you any one thing and you have to answer no matter what._

_Raising the stakes, I see._

**M Stilinski:** _If I’m cutting our time short, you’re damn straight. Do we have a deal?_

_Fine, one answer to whatever you want. Now go to sleep, I’ll call you by 12._

**M Stilinski:** _Great! Goodnight, Sourwolf._

_Goodnight, Stiles._

_\-----~-----_

It was almost 5:30 in Beacon Hills, Derek kept going to his phone and looking at their conversation; his new messages going unanswered.

 -----~-----

 **_11:25 AM_ **  
_Tried calling. Did you over sleep?_

 **_11:32 AM  
_ ** _Probably didn’t even go to bed._

 **_11:48 PM  
_ ** _You know this means I don’t have to answer your question._

 **_2:36 PM  
_ ** _Stiles._

_\-----~-----_

_“You’ve reached Stiles. Leave a message if it’s important enough.”_

***BEEP***

“Stiles, it’s Derek. It’s just after 3 here. Haven’t heard from you. Just, ah, let me know you’re okay. Bye.”

 -----~-----

He shouldn’t panic, everything’s fine. Maybe he was roped into doing something for Lydia or Scott’s plans with Kira could have fallen through. He could be at the station with his dad.

The thing was, in all of those scenarios, Stiles would still text him back.

\-----~-----

_“You’ve reached Stiles. Leave a message if it’s important enough.”_

***BEEP***

“It’s 6 Stiles. I’m officially worried.”

\-----~-----

Derek paces the floor of the small studio he’s renting just outside of Austin, Texas with his phone gripped in his hand. Every instinct is telling him something is wrong. His wolf is howling and clawing inside him, telling him to run to Beacon Hills, he’s almost ready to go home now anyway. He picks his phone up again, hitting Scotts number; the boy picks up after a couple rings.

“What’s going on?” Derek demands without letting Scott even say hello.

“We…we don’t know.” Scott lets him with a sigh. “I saw him last night at 7 or so. And I heard from him at like 10:30 last night, he was excited about your call today. He text me about it but said he had to go to sleep and couldn’t get into it. He asked me to make sure he was up by 10. When he didn’t answer this morning, I just went over figuring we could have breakfast before you called and before I went to see Kira.”

“Scott, where _is_ he?”

“I don’t _know_. He wasn’t there. His bed was unmade, window open.”

“And you didn’t _call_ me?”

“We were trying to get more information, give you _something_. We only called his dad an hour ago.”

Derek let out a deep growl, grabbing keys and jacket. “What about scent?” He asked, slamming the door behind him.

“Uh, n-nothing. Not really. Just Stiles. I mean…there was something…something maybe hidden? But Stiles has been working with Deaton on some emissary stuff, it’s not really odd to smell something a little off.”

“Did you even stop to think that whoever took Stiles-”

“We don’t know someone took-”

“ **Whoever took Stiles** , was probably covering _their_ scent and that’s why you can tell something is off but can’t pin point it?”

“Uhm…I…no…I thought…”

“Do you realize how much time was wasted by _not_ calling me the _minute_  you thought he might be missing? Do you know how hard it’ll be to try and pick up a trail now?”

“Derek, I swear I was just about to call you!”

“Yeah, after he’s been missing for 9 hours already. I would have been there to help by now.”

“Derek, I…I’m sorry. I swear, I thought it’d be like last time.”

“You mean when he was possessed by the Nogitsune and almost died from hypothermia?  When your dad and mom found him by _chance_? _That_ last time? Look, I’m on my way; I’m going to catch a flight out, I should be there in a few hours.”

“I’ll be there to get you.”

“ **No _._** _Y_ _ou’ll_ be out looking for Stiles. I can get a rental.”

“Okay, yeah. We’ll find him.”

Derek hung up the phone without another word, going back to his contacts to make one more call.

\-----~-----

_“You’ve reached Stiles. Leave a message if it’s important enough.”_

***BEEP***

“I’m on my way to Beacon hills. I don’t know what happened or where to even start looking. But I’m _coming_ , Stiles. I won’t lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Derek has Stiles in his phone as M Stilinski cause he figured out his real name.


	5. The Bait

Stiles’ head hurt; a lot. When he opened his eyes, he snapped them shut because the dim light in the room was too much for his sensitive eyes at the moment. He let out a groan, turning on his side letting out another groan when he felt a sharp ache in his shoulder. Stiles realized that his arms were bound behind his back, tied at the wrist.

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. Stilinski. That ache will pass soon enough.”

Stiles felt as if he was doused in ice cold water, his heart seizing in his chest. “Gerard.”

“Good to see you again, Mr. Stilinski, it’s been a long time. How’s your little _pack_ doing?”

“Why am I here? What do you want?” Stiles demands, struggling with the binds on his wrists.

“I wouldn’t struggle so much if I were you, wouldn’t want that _poison_ working any faster, now would we?”

“P-poison?”

“Oh, yes. Right now, it is slowly working its way into your blood stream. The calmer you are, the less you fight, the slower it acts. Now, the more you move and struggle, panic and get your heart rate pumping, the faster it reacts and the faster it will kill you.” Gerard leaned back in the chair he pulled to the corner of the room.

Stiles forced himself up, opening his eyes slowly. “Why are you doing this?”

“I needed a way to get Hale back here, the quickest way to do that was to take the only thing that matters to him.”

Stiles glares at Gerard through squinted eyes. “You want _Derek_ , so you took _me_? That’s the dumbest plan I think you may have ever had. Derek and me _barely_ talk, last I heard he was out of the country. No one is in contact with him.”

Gerard gave Stiles a wicked grin. “Oh, come now Mr. Stilinski. Don’t be so modest. Even an old man like myself could see the attachment the mongrel has to you. Besides,” The old man pulls out a phone, tossing it on the ratty motel bed next to Stiles. “You’re lap dog has been messaging you and calling you all day long. Seems you had a planned call earlier that you missed?” Stiles sits, frozen, staring at Gerard in shock. “Looks like your _pet_ is worrying about you quite a bit. Makes you the perfect bait, really. It’ll bring your whole pack right to me. It’ll take them sometime to get here, but once Derek catches the trail, they’ll start to make their way to their helpless little human. I’ll finally kill Derek, ending the Hale’s and finishing what my daughter set into motion years ago. Your death will be Scotts penance for betraying me and denying me what was rightfully _mine._ ”

“You’re insane. You remember my dad is a _cop_ , right? There’s no way you’re going to get away with this.”

“Ah yes, but you see Mr. Stilinski, I don’t plan on living through this. So I’m not really too worried about your Sheriff of a father.”

“Then what’s the point of this?”

“To settle the score and right the wrongs.”

“But Derek hasn’t done anything, your _daughter_ is the one who killed his _family_!”

Gerard shot up from his chair, crossing the room and a few short strides. He looks down at Stiles with a sneer, his hand gripping his face. “My daughter was doing her duty to rid the world of vermin like that Hale family! They were monsters, rabid animals that needed to be put _down_!”

“Do you still see them like that?! Now that your precious _Kate_ is a monster too? But then again, she already _was_ a monster, wasn’t she; killing innocent people.”

“Werewolves are _never_ innocent. And anyone who associates with them, deserves to be collateral damage.” Stiles blinks, squeezing his eyes shut, a wave of dizziness washing over him. “Have I got your heart pumping? Looks like that poison might be working a bit faster now. You should know, _Stiles_ ,” Gerard Shoves Stiles’ face roughly, causing his head to slam back against the headboard, away as he straightens up. “There is no _cure_ for this poison. Your body will feel like its burning from the inside; blood boiling, insides melting. You _will_ die, unless you’re given the bite, that is.”

“What?” Stiles gasps, tears stinging in his eyes.

“I always make sure to have a backup plane. If I somehow fail to kill your _pack_ , they will have to either let you die a human or turn you. Giving the bite, well it’s also passes along some of the strength the alpha possesses. When Scott gives you the bite, he will be weakened for a short period, giving me the opportunity to go in for the kill. With the alpha dead, the others will be easy enough to take care of. And a new beta with no pack, suffering from such a loss? If you make it out, which I expect you might, you’ll be half feral; hunters will come for you and take care of you for me.”

“You’re insane.” Stiles stutters.

“So you have said, Mr. Stilinski.” Gerard steps toward the door, looking back at Stiles with his hand of the door knob. “I hope you had a chance to tell your father goodbye.”

The old man laughs as he steps out of the room, leaving Stiles alone in the motel room. He clenches his eyes shut, taking deep, shaky, breathes trying to calm himself. He needed to do his part in staying alive as long as possible, but breathing was starting to get painful; Stiles could feel the burning sensation Gerard had talked about staring in his chest.

“Fuck.” He breathes out, wincing at the pain blooming inside him.

He jolts when something against his thigh vibrates unexpectantly. “What the-”

Stiles wiggles over, looking down to find his phone still laying on the bed. His eyes flick up to the door, then the window; seeing no sign of anyone outside the room, Stiles scoots down until his fingers brush against the device until he’s able to grasp it.

“Yes!” Stiles cheers quietly to himself.

Stiles has used his phone so much in the time since Derek left, he thankfully didn’t need his eyes on the screen to be able to use it. He unlocks it with ease, his thumb knowing exactly where to go to make a call, relying on muscle memory to get the right number. He taps the screen, then once more to get it on speaker.

The line only rings once before a breathless voice answers.

“Stiles?!”

“Derek!” Stiles sighs in relief.

“Oh, Stiles, thank god!” Sighs again. “Where are you? Are you o-”

“Derek,” He says again, with more focus, cutting Derek off. “You can’t come for me. _Promise_ you won’t come.”

“No, Stiles-”

“Derek, I’m serious! The whole pack is dead if you do, _please._ ”

“Stiles,” Derek says, a plea in his tone. “I-I can’t...”

“I’m dead either way, please don’t let anyone else risk their lives or get hurt coming after me when there’s no use anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Derek questioned, panic etched in his voice. “ _Stiles_. What do you mean?” He asks again when the boy doesn’t respond.

Stiles sighs, tears falling down his cheeks. “There’s a poison, Derek; no cure. So, sorry I would be able to hold up my end of our deal. And I thought _you’d_ be the one to break it.” Stiles says with a soft chuckle, hoping to lighten things.

“Stiles, _no_. You’re not backing out on our deal. You said you’d tell me whatever it is that you wouldn’t before when we saw each other, when I came _home_. Well, I held up my end; now it’s your turn.”

“Derek, I-”

“ _You_ , are not going to die. We’ll find a way, _you’ll_ find a way; you always do.”

“Not this time, Der.” Stiles tells him, his voice cracking.

Derek was silent for a moment, but Stiles could still hear his heavy panting through the speaker, sounding like he was struggling to keep control.

“Stiles,” He said firmly. “We had a _deal_. And I intend to make sure you uphold your end. Do you understand me?”

Stiles swallows down a sob threatening to escape. “Yes.” He croaks.

“I’m coming for you, Stiles. And who ever took you? They better start praying to whatever _God_ they believe in that they’re as good as they _think_ they are. Because when I get there, there’s not a damn thing that will keep me from _ripping_ them apart.”


	6. I'm a Sheriff, not Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to save Stiles starts after the call cuts out. Derek and the Sheriff take charge and have a private conversation.

The call cuts out.

Derek’s whole body is shaking as he stands over the sink in Scott’s kitchen, the rest of the pack watching from where they’re standing around the table.

“We got it.” Parrish says, looking at the open laptop set in front of him. “The trace, it worked. It was a long shot but we got something.”

“It worked?” Sheriff Stilinski leans down, looking over the deputy’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I figured we’d had nothing to lose, so it was worth a try. I thought whoever took him might try and use his phone to get in contact with someone, try to negotiate a ransom?” Parrish explains.

“Where?” Derek grinds out, his fingers curling around the edge of the counter, cracking and groaning beneath his grip.

“Derek, we need a plan first. We can’t just-”

Derek whirls around, eyes flashing electric blue with a tinge of red flaring around the edge. Scott's eyes go wide, stumbling back from Derek.  “Stiles is _dying,_ Scott! Poisoned! Or did you not _hear_ that part? We can’t wait, we have to go. _Now_!”

“Derek’s right. We need to get moving before this goes any further.” The Sheriff says firmly. “Plan or no, we’re getting my son back.”

Derek meets the Sheriffs eyes, giving him a nod. “I’m going. **Now**.” He says, grabbing his jacket from where he tossed in on the back of a chair. “Stiles sounded… _scared_. He’s more worried about _us_ all getting hurt than what’s going to happen to him. I don’t think we should _all_ be going out there, but I _am_.” He looked to Parrish expectantly.

The deputy gave a curt nod, looking back to the computer screen. “They’re at the motel on the edge of town, just off 517. Not very far.”

“It’s a _trap_.” Scott says, his eyes scanning everyone’s face frantically. “Derek, it’s a trap. You _know_ it’s a trap. We _need_ a plan!”

“I know it is, _Scott!_  That’s why I’m going out there _alone_. Putting everyone else at risk will just make things worse. This has Gerard written all over it. _I’ll_ go, _I’ll_ get Stiles out. Then we’ll figure out this poison thing; there has _got_ to be something.”

Scott reaches out, grabbing Derek’s arm. “You’re not going alone; he’s my best friend, this is _my_ pack. I’m coming with you.”

“ _Scott_ , no.”

“I’m not asking Derek.”

Derek sighs, not willing to waste any more time fighting. “Fine.”

“I’m coming too." The Sheriff states, walking to the doorway.

“Sheriff, sir. With all due respect, I don’t think-”

The man cuts Derek off with a raised hand. “Derek, if you’re about to tell me not to come, you’re wasting your breath. This is my _son_. And if it’s as bad as he implied, that there’s nothing to save him?” He pauses, clearly struggling at the thought of losing his son. “I’m at least going to be there with him. I’m going to say good-bye _properly_ ; not to a froze, gray, shadow of a face in a box.”

The Sheriff turns away, walking out the door without another word.

“If you want to do everything in your power to keep that man safe, the way _Stiles_ would want,” Parrish tells the wolf, turning in his seat to meet his eyes. “I suggest to go out there and stick with him. He’ll take off without him and go in guns blazing. I’ll hang back here, send out a few deputies we can trust to hang back if you need them. If this is all a trap, and it is Gerard, you’ll be expected to show up sooner or later. Whatever steps we can take to gain _some_ advantage over him, we’ll need it.”

Derek nods to the deputy, moving to follow after the Sheriff, Scott trailing close behind. Sheriff Stilinski is still in the driveway, stuck thanks to Derek’s car blocking him in.

The older man raises an eyebrow at the werewolf as he moved to his car. “You’ve blocked me in.”

“No offense, Sheriff, but if I told you I was sorry I'd be lying. I’d at least like the chance to keep you safe for your son.”

Stilinski rolls his eyes, lowering himself behind the wheel of his cruiser. “How’s that thing run?” He asks, jerking his head toward the sleek, black, Challenger behind him. “Better than that Camaro you had?”

Derek nods. “0-60 in 3.5.”

“Good, going to need that. Get going Hale, we have to go get my son back.”

“Yes, sir.”

\-----~-----

Derek pulls off onto the side of the road, the motel lit up at the end of the street. He gets out as the police cruiser pulls up behind him and Deaton following suit in a small pick-up.

Derek looks to the vet as the man approaches. “Deaton. Thanks for coming.” He greets, reaching out to shake his hand.

Sheriff Stilinski steps up next to Derek and the Vet, shaking the man’s hand himself. “Alan. You caught up to us pretty quick, there.”

“Deaton.” Scott greets with a sad smile. “You think you can do something to help Stiles?”

The Vet sighs heavily, his face grave. “Honestly, Scott? I won’t know until we see him; I need to know what he’s been exposed to.”

Scott nodded, turning his eyes to Derek. “So, what do we do now? We can’t just storm in there.”

“We’re not. That’s why we pulled off here; out of eye sight from anyone who may be watching. We need to get close, check out what we’re walking into. See if Gerard’s working alone or if he’s got an army somewhere in there. Parrish was calling a few deputies out to back us up if needed.”

“Argent is on his way out too. I gave him a call when I got in the car; he was just getting into Beacon Hills. He should be rolling up any minute.” The Sheriff informs them all just as another car approaches, pulling off in front of Derek’s rental. “Speak of the Devil.”

Chris Argent steps out of his SUV, walking back to the small group. “Argent.” Sheriff Stilinski greets.

Chris nods, clapping a hand on Scott’s shoulder, extending a hand to Derek. “Hale. Stilinski told me you think it’s Gerard who’s taken Stiles in there?”

Derek gives a short nod. “Seems like a move he’d make; Stiles said the pack was at risk if we all came for him.”

“Stiles _called_ you?” Chris asked, clearly surprised by their luck.

“Yeah. I don’t know how he got his phone, I can only assume Gerard used it to prove something to Stiles and left it within arm’s reach.”

“No doubt Stiles provoked him and the he forgot all about it.” Chris suspected.

“Knowing my son? That’s the most likely scenario.”

The corner of Derek’s mouth ticked up, thinking about Stiles using his quick tongue to get under Gerard’s skin.

“I reached out to a few contacts, people who have been on Gerard’s side; no one who my father may have reached out to has heard from him in months. They couldn’t confirm anything on his whereabouts or any plans may have.”

“Do you know anything about a poison with no cure he may have?” Deaton inquired. “Even the smallest thing you may know could help tremendously. I can’t promise a cure, but if I can come up with something to prolong the effects until we can get Stiles to safety, that could be the edge we need.”

Argent shakes his head. “He has contacts all over the globe, an endless supply of experts all owning him favors or just plain terrified of him. It’s anyone’s guess what it is he may have access to.”

“ **Great**.” Derek growled, spinning on his heel to put his fist into a tree at the edge of the road.

“Hey, _hey_!” Sheriff Stilinski steps forward, fearlessly grabbing Derek by his bicep, dragging him back to the line of cars. “You need to _calm down_. The point here is to _not_ draw attention to ourselves until we  _want_ it on us.”

Derek clenches his jaw, shaking his head. “I need to tell him…If we can’t figure out this out? I won’t be able-”

“Listen to _me_ ,” The Sheriff grabs Derek, putting a firm hand on each of the wolf’s shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. “We’re _going_ to figure this out. We’re _going_ to get my son _out_ of there. And we are going to make _damn sure_ he comes home _alive_. You got me?” Derek stares into the fearsome eyes of a weather police officer and a terrified father. His chest aches and tightens for the man. He’s standing tall, holding in his fear to get the job done.

Stiles is most defiantly his father’s son.

After a beat, Derek nods; not daring to go against the father standing before him. The Sheriff nods back, dropping one hand. “You’ll tell my son, what it is you’ve been _wanting_ to tell him. I promise you.”

“Wha-I...No-”

“I’m a Sheriff, son; not stupid. Just keep in mind, I **_am_** a Sheriff.” Stilinski warns with a smirk.

Derek swallows, suddenly terrified for a whole new reason. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Well, come on. Let’s go get our boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay in the updating, but here it is. It'll tapper off soon, probably ending in 3 (ish) chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and showing the love!


	7. Alpha-Beta-Omega: Rise to One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Stiles, the pain is spreading and everything hurts.
> 
> Cavalry has come, but he's left to make a decision he didn't think he ever would.
> 
> But leaving his dad, leaving Derek...That's just not an option.

That was a bad idea. Calling Derek was a _really_ bad idea, because now he was going to try and swoop in and safe him.

The call also served to raise his panic, which he feels in nice little twists of pain wrapping around his body; oh, and there’s the melting insides. Great.

_Fucking Gerard_. He thinks.

Stiles sits up, his back against the headboard, taking deep breathes and counting out loud. His heart is still hammering against his chest several minutes after cutting the call, he just couldn’t get himself to calm back down.

Derek was coming. That meant Scott was probably coming, because if Derek was home and looking for him then he would have gone to Scott. And he’d been missing since this morning, his dad had to know now too.

What if his dad was come? What if he was dead by the time they got to him? His dad couldn’t find him dead.

“ _Shit.”_ Stiles hissed, wincing in pain.

The door swung open with a bang; Gerard sneered down at him, a sickening, satisfied smirk on his face.

“You’re not looking so good. Something wrong?” He asked with a scoff. He walked up to the bed, looking down at the mattress and picking up his cell phone. “I’ll take this back now. You _did_ make that call, right? Your pathetic attempt at warning your mutt?” Stiles opened his eye, staring at the man before him with his mouth hanging open. “That’s right. You didn’t really think I was stupid enough to just _leave_ you your phone? I’m not some amateur, boy.”

“Well, too bad your plan didn’t work. Derek didn’t even answer.”

Gerard shook his head. “You’re not a very good liar. I know he answered. I know you begged him not to come for you; you told him it was a trap, that you were going to die anyway. You did exactly what I thought you might, because you’re _weak_. This attachment you have, toward that poor excuse of a _pack_ , attachment to _Derek_ , it makes you weak and predictable.”

“Having a _heart_ and _caring_ for people makes me weak? Well, you’d kill _both_ of your children so I guess you wouldn’t understand what that meant. I’m guessing the only reason Kate is still alive is because she’s desperate for your approval _still_. And Chris is just too smart for you.”

Gerard glares at Stiles. “ _Chris_ ,” The man spat his sons name like it was s curse that left a bad taste in his mouth. “Lost his way, he’s not the son I trained.”

“You mean _raised_.”

“No. I mean trained. He had such _potential_ , he could have been a great man and an even better hunter. Those monsters would come to fear the Argent name again, but he let himself be broken by a group of misfit teenagers.”

“He lost his _daughter_! Your _grand_ daughter!” Stiles spat, turning into himself with a grunt of pain. “H-he’s just honoring her m-memory. Not all werewolves are _monsters_.” Stiles pants, breathing through the pain blooming in his chest.

“Granddaughter? What granddaughter? No granddaughter of mine would be climbing into bed with a werewolf like that _friend_ of yours!” Stiles tips forward, struggling to keep the pain at bay. “Looks like you time is running out. It’s amazing what simple Hemlock can do.”

“Hemlock? Hm, I do believe there is something that I can do about that.” Another voice echo’s from behind Gerard.

The man turns around, eyes narrowing, lip curling. “You? What are you doing here  _Druid_? You have no place here.”

Gerard steps forward, reaching out to Deaton. The Vet is pulled from the doorway, thrust back behind another body. Gerard stumbles back, a pair of blue eyes staring him down, flecks of red bleeding into the irises. “Throw a wrench in you plans?”

Stiles forces his eyes open, picking his head up off the mattress to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. “Derek?” He breathes.

The wolf’s eyes shot to the form crumbled on the bed; his nostrils flare and he grabs Gerard by the throat, slamming him against the nearby wall, his claws extended and piercing the old mans skin.

“Derek, don’t. I’ll take care of him.” Chris came from behind Deaton in the hall. “He’s still my father, I will handle him. Let him go.”

“Just do it.” Gerard croaked. “You won’t know you’re safe, that  _he’s_ safe, until I’m dead. isn't that right?”

“D-Derek.” Stiles whispered, his eyes feeling heavy.

Deaton shoved passed the men in the doorway, dropping a bag on the bed. “Stay with us Stiles, you’re going to be okay.” He reached behind the boy, cutting his binds to lay him on the bed more comfortably. “You’re okay.”

Gerard laughed, a sick sound that had Derek digging into the man’s windpipe. “Knowing what it is, won’t save him Druid. It’s a rare species found on the cliffs of Ireland, amped up a notch.” He relaxes despite his current position, a satisfied smirk on his face. “That boy _is_ going to die. Unless, he’s given the bite. Judging by the fact the _Scott_ isn’t here, I’d say he’s downstairs with my men right now. He can kill them or he can let them go; either way there’s going to be blood on his hands.”

Derek roared in the man’s face, grabbing him and throwing him out the door. He leaps on top of him in the hall, trying to scramble onto his feet. Gerard is pressed down into the floor, Derek delivering a blow to his jaw. He grabs him by the front of his shirt, slamming him back against the floor.

“Derek! _Derek_!” He hears Chris calling to him but doesn’t register it, shoving away hands grabbing at his shoulders trying to pry him off the old hunter cackling underneath him, blood spitting out of his mouth and staining his teeth red.

“ _Derek, stop. Please_.”

Derek halts, his fist raised up mid-swing. The plea was quiet, hardly louder than the whirling sound of the central air flowing through the hall.

“ _Derek._ ”

The voice was getting weaker, the heart beat softer. He was losing him.

“Stiles.”

Derek thrusts away from Gerard, spinning around and shoving Chris aside in his haste to get back to Stiles.

Deaton’s eye meet Derek’s as he tumbles into the room, sitting beside Stiles. “He’s…Gerard was right, I don’t have or know of anything for an antidote. I found something that’s soothed the pain but…There isn’t anything I can do. I’m sorry.” Deaton bows his head, raising from the bed. He claps a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I’ll go get his father.”

Derek steps forward slowly, eyes scanning Stiles’ body. The boy’s eyes are shut, his chest moving slowly. But still moving. He lowers himself to the bed slowly, taking Stiles’ hand in his.

Stiles’ eyes crack open, amber irises peeking out. “Hey.” He tries for a smile, but it drops halfway there.

“Stiles. I’m so sorry. This is my fault; because of my family, of what I am. I…I should have never put you in this position, I should never have reached out when I left. I should have been here. I should have-”

“Shhh, Sourwolf. You’re making my head hurt.” This time, a small smile does make it across his face. “S’not your fault.”

“But I-”

“No. Gerard is crazy, I don’t think he needs a reason for something like this.” Stiles pauses, squeezing Derek’s hand. “I don’t want to leave my dad.” He whispers, eyes shining. “He won’t be able to deal with it; it’ll be too much. And…and you…”

Derek turns his hand, moving to lace their fingers together. “Me?” He says, looking down at their hands. “What about me?”

“You’re going to be okay? Without me? Mr. Flirtlywolf.”

Derek left out a short laugh. “Flirtywolf? Okay, you got me. I thought I was a little smoother than that.”

“So very smooth.” Stiles tells him with a laugh. “Doesn’t matter, it totally worked.” He says, smiling softly and letting his eyes fall shut.

“I got the feeling it wouldn’t have taken much.” Derek says, sliding a hand up Stiles’ arm trying to pull his pain. “I could have told you anything and it would have worked.”

Stiles lolls his head to the side, opening his eyes to watch black lines move up under the sleeve of his leather jacket. “That’s working. The pain suck thing. I know it’s not curing anything but…it’s making it easier. Deaton’s powder junk didn’t really do anything except make my nose numb.”

“Your nose?”

“I don’t make the rules.” Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles!” The sheriff rushes into the motel room, running to Stiles’ other side, pushing his hair back. “Stiles.”

“Dad, you shouldn’t have come here.”

The sheriff gives him a weak smile. “I wasn’t going to leave you, I won’t leave you.”

Stiles nods, glancing at Derek then back to his dad. “I won't leave you either. We can fix this, dad. I can be okay.”

“How?”

“Stiles, no. You never wanted that.”

“No, Derek. I never wanted it from your uncle.”

“Stiles?” Sheriff Stilinski looks between Derek and Stiles, looking for and explanation.

Stiles looks over at his dad. “If I’m bitten, by an Alpha werewolf, I’ll be fine. Granted that's if the bit doesn't kill me, there's a 50/50 chance but if we do nothing, I'm not going to make it anyway. That's not the point." Stiles takes a breath, continuing on. "Gerard thought that it would weaken the pack, because if Scott give me the bite it pulls some of his strength and makes him vulnerable. His plan was to kill him, and everyone else who came and get killed himself in the process. Leaving me alone to go feral, for other hunters to come after me.”

Sheriff Stilinski looks to Derek, then back down to his son. “There are enough of us here. Derek can switch out guard with Scott. Chris has his father pinned down. If this is what you want, Stiles, I’ll support you and be here with you."

“I’m not leaving him.” Derek says firmly.

Stiles shakes his head. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“But if you want this we need Scott.” The sheriff protests.

“We don’t.”

Derek draws his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

Stiles struggles to sit up, Derek and his father taking hold of his arms to help him up straight. “I mean _you_ , Derek. You can give me the bite.”


	8. On Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains his theory.

“Me?” “Derek?” Both the Sheriff and Derek speak at the same time.

“Stiles, I’m not even an Alpha; not anymore. I gave that up for Cora.”

“How can Derek be the one to turn you? You need Scott.”

Stiles closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Stop, both of you. Please, you're talking too fast and trying to look at both of you at the same time is hurting my head.” He waits for both men to stop, taking a breath willing the pounding in his head to stop. He smiles softly, feeling a firm hand curl around his neck, opening his eyes as the throbbing fade. “Thanks.” He tells Derek.

Derek nods, his mouth pulling up in a small smile. “We didn’t mean to stress you more, sorry. I just don’t know how you think I can be the one to turn you. If I bite you Stiles, it’ll just be a sharp pain and nothing else.”

“I saw.”

Derek tilted his head, drawing his eyebrows together. “Saw what?”

Stiles reaches out, pressing his palm to Derek’s cheeks and running his thumb under his eye. “Your eyes, they were blue but there was red bleeding into them.”

“What?”

“How?” Sheriff Stilinski looks at Derek, trying to see the red in them. “He’s an Alpha now?”

Derek shook his head. “No, I can’t be. I gave up that part of me when Cora’s life was in danger. I used the spark that makes an Alpha an Alpha and used it to heal her from the mistletoe poisoning. I can’t be an Alpha.”

“I know what I saw Derek. You’ve got it in you, you do. You can do it. And better still, it’s something Gerard hadn’t planned for. I know there has to be other hunters on standby, waiting to make their move as soon as Scott moves. Gerard planned everything out so carefully, he even planned on me calling. But he couldn’t have planned on you becoming an Alpha, you still  _being_ an Alpha.”

“I…I don’t know, Stiles. I think it’s too risky. I think we should try and get you down to Scott; your dad and me can help fight off any other hunters that might show up while Scott helps you.”

“Derek’s right Stiles, Scott’s our best chance. I get bringing him to you could be a bad call, so we’ll just bring you to him.”

Stiles shakes his head, dragging his eyes to his father. “That’s not going to work. Dad, I can feel the poison working; Derek’s helping with the pain but I can still feel the heat inside. I don’t have a lot of time. I let Gerard get in my head, my heart rate pumping and making the poison act quicker. This needs to happen. Now.”

“Stiles…”

“How sure are you?”

Stiles cuts his eyes to Derek. “What do you mean?”

“You’re smart. You plan. You think things through. If you say I can do this, if you _believe_ I can, Then I trust you. But I _need_ to know how sure you are; no jokes. _Please_.”

“I’m sure.”

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek pleads, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Stiles ranks his fingers through Derek’s hair. “85%. I believe in you Derek. You came in here, your blue eyes giving way to red again. That _means_ something, Der. I’ve skimmed some of Deatons books, not enough to have all the facts but enough to have my own theories. You voluntarily gave up the power and strength of an Alpha in a _selfless act_ to save, not just your sister but, a pack mate. I think that spark is still there, still in you. I think that’s why you were able to come back to us when Kate de-aged you and I think that’s why you were able to evolve in Mexico. You should have died. But you didn’t, you came back stronger and with the ability to shift into an actual wolf.”

“85%?”

“There’s always a margin of error and there’s only a 50/50 chance it’ll take anyway. I’d say that 15% isn’t too bad.”

Derek sighs. “Okay. Okay, let’s do it.”

Stiles nods, looking to his dad with a gently smile. “You need to go down with Scott.”

“What, _no_. I’m not leaving you.”

“Dad, please. I don’t want you up here to see it, I don’t need you to have that image burned into your memory. Scott will need your help keeping anyone from coming in here. If it doesn’t take there will be time, I swear. But, I’ve got some spark of my own. I’m not worried.”

The Sheriff looks like he’s about to protest, but leans in to brush a gently kiss on his sons sweaty forehead. “Okay. But call me as soon as you know anything.”

Derek nods. “We’ll need about 35-40 minutes to see if the bite takes. With his condition right now, we can’t risk moving him. But, once it takes…He can fight with the rest of us if he needs to, we can get him home.”

The Sheriff nods, going out the door without another word. Stiles shifts closer to Derek, tugging at him to pull him closer. “I like that burst of confidence you had there; very positive attitude.”

“If this doesn’t work, I’ll never forgive myself.” Derek says bluntly, scooting forward, turning his face into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles does his best to sooth Derek, running a hand down his back. “It will, okay?” Derek nods. “You know the worst part?”

“Beside the possibility of losing you?”

“Yeah, beside that. I won’t be able to make dog jokes anymore.”

Derek pulls away, glaring at Stiles. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Well, yeah. Can’t make dog jokes if they can apply to me too. That’s hypocritical, Derek.”

“Oh my god, I’m in love with an idiot.” Derek grumbles.

Stiles grins at him. “You just said you’re in love with me.”

“I...I did. I am.”

Stiles beams up at him, the twisting in his chest no longer for the poison alone. “Me too.” Derek matches him smile, reaching up to push his hair back. “Okay, let’s do this thing. I’d like some of that werewolf lovin’ like ten minutes ago.”

Derek nods, turning more serious. “You’re ready?” Stiles nods. “Okay. On three?”

“Okay.” Stiles says weakly.

“One.” Derek takes Stiles’ hand, raising his arm. “Two.” He lowers his head, brushing his lips against the fluttering pulse at his wrist. He glances up, meeting Stiles’ amber gaze.

Stiles watches Derek’s eyes, seeing the blue and red swirl together; the red slowly pushing out the blue as his fangs extend.

“Three.”


	9. Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs to keep Stiles awake and focused, he needs to be able to monitor everything about him. He keeps him talking, asks him questions, and tells him why he left.

Derek sinks his teeth into the flesh of Stiles’ arm, the tangy taste of copper hitting his tongue. Stiles jolts forward, curling his body over Derek, squeezing is eyes shut and biting down on his lip to hold back a cry.

Derek releases him after a minute, cradling Stiles to his chest as the boy whimpers. “Sh. It’s okay.” He tells him, rubbing circles on his back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Stiles opens his eyes, gasping and breathing hard. He lets Derek lay him back on the bed, grabbing for the wolf’s hand, searching his eyes. “Th-that…w-wasn’t so b-bad.”

“Stiles.” Derek says, looking down at him as if he were the one in any sort of pain.

“Stop. N-no guilt. S’gonna be okay.” Stiles sucks in a ragged breath. “J-just wait. C’mer.” Derek climbs into the bed next to Stiles, letting him settle against his chest. Derek kept a on his arm, syphoning some of the pain he’d cause. Stiles tilted his head up, gazing up at him through hooded eyes. “They’re red.” He whispers to him.

“Hm?” Derek hums, nosing at the top of his head.

“Your eyes. They’re red. Mr. Alpha.” Stiles slurs. “My Alpha.” Derek can’t suppress the rumbling he makes in his chest. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Shut up.” Derek rested his cheek against Stiles’ head. “How do you feel?”

Stiles sighs, leaning against Derek. “Tired. Heavy.”

“Pain?”

“A little. Still feel really hot inside. It feels like there’s something on my chest. Do you think it’s the bite or the poison?”

Derek brought his arm around Stiles, giving him a squeeze. “I’m not sure. It’ll take some time before we know; Paige’s body started to reject the bite about a half hour after she was attacked. Scott’s accepted it overnight, but no one was there with him so there’s no way to know how long it actually took.”

“Can I try to sleep?” Stiles asked, already starting to drift.

“Think you can _try_ to stay awake?”

“Mm, I’m really tired Der.”

“I know, but I need you to try and stay awake. I need to keep an eye on you for a bit. Just 30 minutes, then you can sleep.”

“Wanna sleep now.” Stiles grumbled.

“Just a little while longer, I promise. Just talk to me, okay? What did you do while I was away?”

“Thought about you.” Stiles tells him, letting his eyes fall shut.

Derek smirks. “Okay, but what about when you were with Scott? What did you and Scott do?”

Stiles sighs, turning his face into Derek. “Nothing. Played video games, watched movies.”

“How’s lacrosse been going?”

“Ugh, brutal. Coach is on my ass more than usual. I guess I won’t have a problem after today.”

Derek jostles Stiles a little. “Eyes open Stiles, come on. Tell me something else.”

“Like what?” He mumbles back.

“You still have you’re end of the deal to hold up.”

Stiles scoffed. “I think I fulfilled that.”

“Yeah, when?”

“When you said you loved me.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, you said ‘me too’. Doesn’t count. What was it you were going to tell me on the phone that day?”

“When you called the first time?” Stiles’ voice grew softer.

“Yeah. You were going to say something then, but we made our deal; you’d tell me when you saw me next. Well, here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“So?”

“What?”

“What were you going to say?”

“About what?

“Stiles.”

“What?”

Derek looked down at Stiles, tipping his face to look at him more clearly. His eyes were close, looking sunken in; his skin was pale with a sickly gray tint to it. Derek could hear the beating of his heart, faint and slow with shallow breathing.

“Stiles?” He asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“Hey, look at me.” Stiles’ eyes reluctantly flutter open. “Hi.”

“Sourwolf.”

“Yeah. So, come on. What were you going to tell me one the phone.”

“Hm.” Stiles’ eyes blink close. “Was gonna say, I liked you. That I missed you, I wanted you home.”

“You like me, huh?” Derek asks, raking his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“Nu-uh. I said _liked_.”

“So, you don’t like me anymore?”

Stiles shook his head. “I let you go, in Mexico. I wanted to tell you I felt something, but I didn’t.”

“If I’d know, Stiles, I never would have left.”

“S'why I never told you.” Stiles looks up at Derek again, forcing his eyes open.

“If you’d told me, you wouldn’t even be here.”

Stiles shrugs. “I didn’t want you to ever resent me for making you stay. You needed to get away for a little while.I got that."

“I wouldn’t have resented you, Stiles; I would have stayed and I would have been happy about it. You know me leaving was about needing distance from Beacon Hills just as much as it was about trying to figure out how to talk to you.”

“We talked.”

“Well, according to you I growl and use my  _eyebrows_ to communicate with anyone.”

“I’m fluent in grouchy wolf and eyebrows.”

Derek nodded, smiling into Stiles’ hair. “Not that fluent. You always thought I hated you, but you never saw the way I’d look at you or heard how I talked about you.”

“You talked about me?”

“Mm-hm. I think I might have driven Isaac away actually. I wasn’t some love-struck teen, but you’d be brought up in almost every conversation in some way.”

Stiles, turned onto his side, draping an arm over Derek’s mid-section. “That’s adorable. You had _such_ a crush on me.”

“So did you.”

“Whatever.” He says with a sigh.

Derek laughed lightly. “I didn’t know how to deal with it, not for a while. I was terrified, watching you go running into that church to get Scott. I thought I’d never see you again, that I’d never get the chance to tell you I had feelings for you. Braeden was a last-ditch effort to prove I didn’t have those feelings, which _didn't_ work. I was afraid of them, didn’t know what to do with them. So I ran.”

“Softy.” Stiles mumbles.

“Apparently, yeah. You see what you’ve done to me? I have a reputation to uphold here; intimidation and fear. You’ve made me want to change all that; not care so much what others see when they look at me. All I care about is what  _you_ see when you look at me. Cora said I was an idiot, that I should have just told you everything.”

“Good.”

“It took a lot for me to grasp everything; I hadn’t felt anything like this before, not even with Paige.”

“Mm.”

Derek’s eyes dropped to Stiles face again. He nudged the boy, seeing his eyes closed. “Stiles. Hey, open your eyes.” Stiles’ face twitch, a soft groan of annoyance coming from him. “Come on, Stiles. You need to wake up.”

Derek shook Stiles again, his head lolling with the movement but otherwise unresponsive. “Stiles.” Derek said, shifting up to cradle Stiles’ head in his lap and tapping lightly on his cheek. “Stiles, wake up.”

His panicked eyes trailed down to the mark on Stiles’ arm where he’d sunk his fangs in. The wound stared up at him, red and raw, blood clotting together; if he were to give it the lightest touch it would bleed openly again. No sign of the skin stitching itself back together; there was a dark tinge to the clotting blood, black seeping up from the bite.

“Stiles!” Derek called to him, moving quickly to sit beside him. “Come on, Stiles! Open your eyes!”

Derek shakes him, taking his face in both hand as he does. His heart pounds against his chest, he can’t catch his breath, his eyes stinging.

“No.”

He stops. Listening for the faint heartbeat.

“No. _No_. No, no, no, no, no. Stiles, **_come on_**! You said it would _work_! You were  _sure_! Come on Stiles! _Please_!”

Derek drops his head onto Stiles’ chest, tears streaking down his cheek.

“ _Stiles.”_ He whispers. “Don’t leave me.”

 

 

“ _Please_.”


	10. In a White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a chance to talk to his mother again.

Stiles felt like he was floating; the pain and aching had stopped, he felt warm and safe. He opened his eyes to a blindingly white room, laying on the floor. He sat up, looking around in confusion. Somehow, he was no longer in the motel room and he was alone.

The idea of being alone cause him to panic; he scrambled up onto his hands and knees, frantically looking around for something that looked familiar. There were no windows or doors, no way in or out.

Stiles jumped to his feet, running over to one of the walls; he walked along it, with his hand on the wall, moving around the whole room.

No cracks or seams, nothing.

“ _Stiles_.”

A voice whispered, echoing in the room. He turned around, pressing his back against the wall.

There was no one there.

“ _Stiles_.”

The voice called again, this time sounding louder and more familiar. A voice he hadn’t heard since he was a kid, hiding under the covers during a vicious thunderstorm.

“Mom?” He questioned to the empty room.

“Hello, Stiles.” Stiles squinted, blinking a figure into focus.

His breath caught in his throat as his mother seemed to appear before him. “I…m- _mom_?”

Claudia Stilinski stood before her son, in a soft, pale yellow sundress; her smile fond and familiar. It made Stiles’ heart ache. “Oh, Mischief.” She reached out a hand, cupping Stiles’ cheek.

He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “I can’t believe this.” Stiles said, opening his eye. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his mother. “I miss you so much!” He told her, burying his face into her neck, holding back tear.

“It’s okay, sh.” She soothed, rubbing his back like she had done so many times before. “You’re okay.” Claudia held her son a moment longer, before pulling away. “You need to go back.”

Stiles drew his eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“This is…it’s a waiting room, of sorts.”

“A waiting room? Waiting room for what? Am I dead?”

Claudia’s face softened. “No, not yet.”

“ _Yet?!_ ”

“Stiles, calm down. You’re okay, you aren’t meant to be here or cross over. This happened to everyone who’s been bitten.”

Stiles paused for a moment, not sure what his mom was talking about, until it hit him. “I was bitten. I…” He slaps a hand to his forehead. “I was poisoned _then_ bitten! By Derek!”

“That was a good call on your party, thinking he still had that Alpha power inside him. Very smart.”

“So, wait. This is a supernatural holding cell?”

Claudia shrugged then nodded. “I guess you could call it that, sure. When someone is bitten by a werewolf, they’re in transition; either they turn or…or they don’t. But no matter what, this is where they come first. Then they have to decide.”

“People chose death?”

“Some do, yes. Sometimes the dangers that follow you aren’t worth it, many don’t think they can handle the life of a werewolf. Most of the time you have to cut ties with your loved ones, you can’t be truthful to them about what you become. Some people just are too afraid of turning into a monster.”

“You think werewolves are _monsters_?” Stiles asked, getting defensive. “Scott’s a werewolf, mom. My…. _Derek_ is a werewolf.”

“And you love him.” She said with a knowing smile.

“What? I…that’s not the _point_! You think they’re monsters!?”

“I never said that. And to answer your question; no, I don’t think they’re monsters. The people who hunt them are more monstrous then they are, but here are _some_ that are ruthless and blood thirsty.”

“We’ve meet a few of those; they killed a couple friends.”

Claudia’s smile turned sad. “I know. Boyd and Erica are very sweet children, I’m looking out for them. And Allison.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “A-Allison? She-she’s here?”

“She is. She’s okay and doesn’t blame you for anything.”

Stiles stumbled back, hitting the wall and sliding down it. “I…I  _know_ I never did anything to her, that that _thing_ separated from me and wore my face. But, if I hadn’t been so _weak,_ maybe I wouldn’t have ever been possessed in the first place.”

Claudia kneeled down before her son, tilting his head up gently by the chin. “You’re are a lot of things Mieczyslaw, but no one could ever mistake you for _weak_. Do you hear me?” Stiles nodded. “Good. Now, time is running out and as much as I would love to just sit here and talk with you, it’s time for you to decided.”

“I’m scared.”

“You won’t be alone. You’ll be okay.”

“What if dad…what if he thinks _I’m_ a monster?”

“Stiles, your father is a _good man_ who _loves_ you.” Stiles glances away, chewing his lip. “You’re running out of excuses.” Claudia tells him with a smile. “Come,” She says, standing up and holding her hand out. “Time to go sweety.”

Stiles stares up at his mother, nodding once after a second then taking her hand and letting her help him up. “He thinks about you every day, you know.”

“I do. I watch over him. And you.” Claudia pushes Stiles’ hair back, out of his eyes. “My little Mischief. My sweet, baby boy. I’m sorry for the things I said when we were together last, nothing that happened to me was ever your fault.”

Stiles pulled his mom into another hung. “I love mom.”

“I love you too, Mieczyslaw. With all of my heart and all the stars in the sky.” Stiles smiled at her as she pulled away, wiping away a tear rolling down his cheek. “Take care of your father, he needs you.”

Stiles nods, opening his mouth to speak but from one blink to the next the white room and his mother are gone.

There’s a heavy pressure on his chest holding him down, a dull throb coursing through his whole body.

“ _Stiles. Don’t leave me…Please._ ”

Stiles tries to turn, tries to find the voice talking to him, tried to tell them he’s here.

He groans, or he thinks he does. His eyes’ fluttering open, seeing a body draped over him. The weight doesn’t let up, so he figures he didn’t make a single sound, but the body on him is making it hard to breath.

“Off.” He manages, the body shifting off of him.

“Stiles?”

“Your heavy.” Stiles grumbles, opening his eyes more.

Derek lets out a breath between a sigh and a sob. “Stiles?!”

“Hey Sourwolf.” Derek drops on top of him again, pulling him into a tight hug against his chest. “Miss me?”

“I thought I lost you.”

“Lost me? _Never_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this one, I'm working on moving and I've been packing and going through stuff the last few days. Took a break and wanted to update.
> 
> There will be one or two more chapters to come, but be warned it may be a while before they're both up. I may be able to get one more up before moving but the final (if I end up doing two more) may not be until mid June. I'm moving the first week of June and just don't know when internet will be up. But hey, that's why they have Starbucks.
> 
> Again, sorry for the cliff hanger before, but y'all knew Stiles wasn't going to die. I don't know I could ever write a story where either Derek or Stiles die.
> 
> That's just cruel.


	11. Hospital Check Up

By the time Stiles has come too, the backup Parish sent arrived; a couple more hunters showed up and tried to get through to fulfill Gerard’s wishes, but Scott, Deaton and Sheriff Stilinski were able to hold them off until the deputies arrived. Chris had taken his father away while the remaining hunters took the fall for the kidnapping. They were arrested and thrown in the back of a few squad cars and charged with kidnapping, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, possession of illegal firearms, attempted murder, and conspiracy to commit premeditated murder.

Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t messing around.

Stiles gripped onto Derek, keeping him in the motel room until the majority of the hunters were driven away. He was afraid that he’d end up in the back of one of the cars too, judging by the way his nostrils flared and his eyes bled red he was sure it was a possibility that he’d kill someone. When he heard the last car pull away, he let Derek help him up and bring him out the medics waiting.

Noah was the first to run up to Stiles once they came out the door, his eyes frantically scanning every inch of him that he could see.

“Jesus, kid.” He said on an exhale, his chest heaving and tears in his eyes. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him against him in a crushing embrace. “You’re okay, you’re okay! Thank god you’re okay! I would have lost it, kid, I swear. I can’t-”

“Dad, _dad_!” Stiles pulled back, holding his dad back by his shoulders. “I’m okay. I’m fine, I’m here and I’m okay. _We’re_ okay. We _are_ okay, right?”

The Sheriff sigh, choking back a laugh. “As long as you’re here and breath, Stiles, we’ll _always_ be okay.”

Stiles laughed, a wet sound breaking through a sob, throwing his arms around his dad. “I love you, dad. _So_ much.”

The sheriff squeezed Stiles, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “I love you too, kiddo.” He pulls back, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair and meeting Derek’s gaze over his sons’ shoulder. He pats Stiles on the shoulder before moving around him. “Thank you, Derek. You saved my boy; there isn’t a single thing in the world that I could ever do to repay you for that.”

Derek swallows nervously; he gives a curt nod. “Oh course, sir. There isn’t a single thing that I _wouldn’t_ do for him.” He extended his hand out to the Sheriff.

Noah looked down at Derek’s hand then shook his head. “You saved my son’s life. You kept him here, with me; with us. I’m not shaking your hand Derek.” The Sheriff grabbed Derek by the shoulder and pulled him into a fatherly hug, patting his back before letting him go. “I know you’ll take good care of him, I don’t even think I have to bother threatening you with what will happen if you don’t.”

Derek smirked. “I think you managed to slip that in there.”

“Huh, well would you look at that.” He tells him with a grin. “Come on, we have to play the part and get him checked out. I _assume_ we’re playing?”

Derek nods, walking up to Stiles and slipping an arm around his waist, placing a guiding hand on his lower back. “Yeah, it took. It’s still working its way through, so the injuries haven’t healed completely yet.”

“When’s that gonna happen? Cause my shoulders are on fire and everything is still throbbing.” Stiles complains, leaning on Derek as they meet up with the EMT.

Derek drags his nose behind Stiles’ ear, reluctantly letting him climb in the back of the ambulance. Sheriff Stilinski hops into the back and goes off with them to the hospital, leaving Derek to follow behind in his rented Challenger. He’s not far behind them, but he loses them in the hospital. Stiles’ scent, though, stands out among all the others; even through the heavy antiseptic chemicals filling the halls. He takes note of how strange that is but writes it off, for now, as a side effect of rebirth of the Alpha powers and being Stiles’ sire.

He finds Stiles sitting up on an exam table, shirt off as a nurse inspects the bruises on his chest. Derek freezes in the doorway, hand clamped on the frame making it creak. Stiles’ eyes snap to him over the nurses’ shoulder.

“I’m fine Der.” Derek steps in, moving to Stiles’ side, his eyes darting over every mark put there by Gerard. Stiles reaches out, wrapping his fingers around his wrist. “Hey, really. I’m okay, tell him I’m okay.”

The nurse smiles warmly at Derek, giving him a nod. “He’s fine. Just a couple bruises, they’ll be healed up in a few days. We aren’t even keeping him over night.” She gave him another smile before leaving them alone.

“Where’s your dad?”

“Getting coffee, looking for Melissa. Hey, come here.” Stiles tugged on Derek’s wrist, pulling him to stand in front of him. “Look at me.” Derek meets Stiles’ eyes slowly. “You know I’m going to be fine, right?”

“You almost _weren’t_ , Stiles. If we hadn’t gotten there when we did-”

“But you _did_.”

“But if we _didn’t-_ ”

“Derek,” Stiles took Derek’s face in both hands. “You _did_. Okay? I’m here, I’m fine and I’ll be better probably tomorrow. No evidence anything even happened. We can put it behind us and move on.”

Derek let his hand come up and rest on Stiles’ hips, letting out a heavy breath. “Okay. Yeah, we’ll put it behind us.” Stiles leans forward, bringing his forehead to Derek’s. “How are you feeling?”

Stiles takes a breath in, letting it out slowly. “The burning is completely gone, just some residual aches. I feel a lot stronger than before you came to the rescue.” He says with a soft chuckle, sitting back and letting his hands fall to Derek’s shoulders.

Derek smiles, leaning further into Stiles. “That’s good.”

“Things _do_ feel a little fuzzy and muffled. Is that normal? Isn’t my hearing supposed to get better?”

“That’s common, it’s your body changing. Your ear canal will be somewhat different from what it was, helping sound get filtered differently and allowing you to tune into specific things while blocking others out. You might get an ache in your gums too, the fangs forming.” Derek brought a hand up to caress his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“For what, Der?”

“You shouldn’t have to do this, shouldn’t have to _be_ t his. You should have had a _real_ choice; not become like me or die. I know you never wanted to be a werewolf.”

“I never said that. Derek, I never wanted _Peter_ to turn me. I would have never wanted to be connected to him like that, to have him try and use me like he tried to with Scott. But you, I trust you. I _want_ to be in your pack.”

“What about Scott?”

Stiles’ mouth ticked up. “Scott doesn’t need me, and I’ll still help him out with research and stuff. Besides, if you’re staying then you’ll both be looking to take on any threat that comes into town. You’d both be working together anyway. If you stay that is, and I’m not assume you are, I mean you weren’t coming back until you knew I was missing so I don’t expect you to stay.” Stiles pauses, biting his lip. “ _Please_ tell me that you’re staying?”

Derek smile, leaning down and running his nose along Stiles’ jaw. “I’m staying. You’ll need someone to show you the ropes and help you through your first full moon in a couple weeks.”

Stiles turned tilted his head to the side, pulling Derek flush against the exam table by the front of his shirt. He rakes his fingers up through Derek’s hair as the Alpha’s lips move to his neck, nipping at his ear. Stiles’ fingers dig into Derek’s back, his legs squeezing his sides. “Derek, my dad’s going to be back.”

“I’ll hear him.”

“Good enough for me.” Stiles says, pulling Derek’s head back and pressing their lips together. The shoot apart when they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Stiles smack Derek in the stomach, shooting him a glare. “You were supposed to give a warning! _Bad_ dog!”

“Sorry! I got-”

“Distracted?” The Sheriff provides with raised eyebrows.

“Y-yes, sir. Sorry.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighs, shaking his head. “I can let it slid, seeing how you saved him and all. I guess this is the sort of thing I have to look forward to?” He asked, looking at Stiles.

His son shrugs, giving his dad an apologetic look. “Could be worse?”

“How? Wait,” He tells him, holding up his hand. “Never mind, I don’t want to know. You’re cleared to come home, so…let’s go. It’s late but we can grab something from the diner for dinner on the way.”

“Oh, um your car is still back at the motel. Did you want a ride to go pick it up?”

“I had Parrish get a ride out and take it back to the house. But, if you want to join us, we’ll take that ride.”

“What? You…you want me to have _dinner_ with you?”

“Sure.”

“Wait.” Stiles said, pulling on his shirt and hopping to his feet. “If you’re just going to grill him and tell embarrassing stories about me he’s not allowed to come. Save that until we’ve at least a date.”

“Son, I just walked in on you two making out, I think you owe me at least three embarrassing stories and two invasive questions.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “Two stories and no questions.”

The Sheriff smirked at his son. “Two stories, one question.”

“One and one.”

The two Stilinski men stared at each other for a moment before the Sheriff agreed with a nod. “Deal.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiles triumphantly, patting Derek on the chest. “Come one, this new little beta needs some fuel.”

“Say that a little louder Stiles, please. I think there are a few people who didn’t hear you down the hall.” Derek rolled his eyes, following the father and son down the hall.

“Get used to that Derek, he has trouble controlling the volume of his voice sometimes.”

“And he has pretty much no filter.”

“Hey! Why are we ganging up on Stiles? And you,” Stiles turned to point a finger at Derek. “You should be trying to stay on my good side; isn’t it a little early to be picking on me?”

Derek smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he walks passed him to the car. “I always pick on you.”

“Yeah, well, shouldn’t you stop? Be nice to me?”

“Please stop and just get in the car?” The sheriff groans. “I don’t want to be subjected to this anymore than I have to be, enough for tonight at least? _Please_.”

Stiles opens the door, clapping a hand on his dad’s shoulder before climbing into the back of the car. “Anything for you pops. Just as long as you know I plan to be the mushy, clingy kind of boyfriend who will openly snuggle on the couch while watching a movie.”

The Sheriff lets out a long groan. “Don’t’ worry sir, I don’t.”

“Thank god for you, Derek”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moving is annoying! We should have been done and in our new house but we're stuck where we are because issues keep coming up. Thanks everyone for understanding! Still hoping we're moving but honestly who the hell knows at this point.
> 
> I'm undecided about whether or not this will be the last chapter. I might do a final wrap-up chapter, just one more.


	12. Caught in an Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles apologizes to Derek for a year old let down. But turns out the car isn't the best place to be apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The last chapter. We have a werewolf Stiles and a happy ridiculously sweet and romantic Derek.
> 
> A bit of a time jump, roughly 2 years after Derek turned Stiles.
> 
> A little clip of some smut thrown in for good measure.

Dinner with the Stilinski’s becomes a weekly thing; the sheriff easily brings Derek into their tiny family, showing him more kindness then he had ever thought possible from a single person. He’s included in barbeques and holidays and birthdays; Melissa starts inviting him over too, which was weird at first. But both he and Scott cared for Stiles and wanted to do something for him since he’s always doing for everyone else. They found, once they both let go of the werewolf politics, that they had a lot in common. They were active in sports in school, hated math, followed the same sports and teams; Derek just enjoyed talking to him in general.

“See,” Stiles told him one night, poking him in the arms as he drove the boy home. “I knew you and Scott would actually get along if you guys tried. You’re so much alike, you just clashed too much to see it before. Thank god for me though, right?”

Derek scoffed. “What do you think you had to do with any of this?”

“Oh, _please_. I know you were both playing nice in the beginning because I refused to pick between one of you.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Derek said, failing to not sound bitter about it.

“Der, I love you but you’ve got to just get over that. It was more than a _year_ ago!”

“I had everything planned. It was going to be _perfect_.”

“Here we go.”

“A nice dinner with an ocean view, candles, the water sparking in the sunset sky. Your favorite burger and the best curly fries around. We actually hunted for those; so many trips out, just wasted.”

“Not wasted, curly fries are never a waste.”

Derek says with a sigh. “The suite was huge, with a hot tub on a terrace, _right_ on the beach.”

“Der.”

“You could hear the crashing of the waves as they broke.”

“Babe.”

“April is the perfect time of year too, there a warmth in the air but a nice cooling breeze. It was going to be perfect. I wanted it to be _perfect_.”

“Derek.”

“But no, god forbid I plan out a surprise for your _18 thbirthday_. Planned it out even with you dad! So, he didn’t make plans with you; I basically got his permission to defile his son, you realize, that right? I made you keep your promise to him, no sex until you turned 18. 7 months, I had you wait 7 months because I respect your dad and made you stick to the promise I knew you had no intention of keeping.”

“Wait, I’m pretty sure blowjobs count Der. You didn’t _completely_ keep that promise. And there was that time you did that thing with your tongue; where does _that_ fall on the no sex scale? Actually, we should do _that_ again. _That_ was amazing.”

“One call from Scott,” Derek continues, ignoring the boy next to him. “One call and I’m dropped like a sack of potatoes. Left to sit home and try to get money back on the reservation for the hotel and the flight _and_ Mets tickets; I didn’t by the way.”

“Okay, Der for the _last time_ I’m _sorry_! If I knew you had this whole thing planned I would have told Scott no!”

“I would have just told you when you called to _ditched_ me, but you were already walking into the game with Scott. Do you know how hard it is to be sneaky and plan a surprise when your boyfriend is a werewolf too and that person also happens to be _you_? No enhanced senses would have been hard enough to pull off but with you as a werewolf? Nearly impossible. But I did it. You went with Scott. I told you I was planning something special.” Derek pulls up to the curb at Stiles’ house.

“I thought. it was just dinner.”

“It was. In Baja.”

“I…okay but Der…it was the _Mets_.”

“And I had gotten you a  _suite_ in _New York_!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW THAT! I thought I had to jump on the chance to see them in LA!”

“A _private_ suite, Stiles. _Private_. But we couldn’t go because we had to leave the next morning from the hotel to make it to the game. Do you know what we could have done in that _private_ suite? The celebrating with each run? Each _grand slam_?

“Ugh.” Stiles groans, trying to climb over the gear shift of the Camaro. “I’m sorry! I know! It would have been amazing and hot and I _suck_ okay?” Stiles manages to get into Derek’s lap with little to no help from the other man. He reaches down and pulls the lever to recline him back, pressing his face to Derek’s neck. “I’m so sorry. That was such a sweet, romantic thing to do and I fucked it up. Our first getaway and I ruined it. I didn’t just _drop_ you, I would never do that. I love you.” Stiles rock against Derek, tugging at his shirt. “I don’t think I every really _properly_ apologized.”

Derek moves him hand up the front of Stiles’ shirt, the other moving inside the back of his pants, his finger gliding over his crack. “You did, but it wouldn’t hurt to tell me again.”

Stiles drags his mouth up Derek’s neck. “I can do that. I can _so_ do that.” Derek’s finger presses at Stiles’ hole, he bucks back. “Fuck.” He gasps. “Derek, I don’t know if we have enough room here.” He tells him, rocking back to push the digit deeper.

“You’re definitely going to try though, aren’t you?” Derek’s other hand has undone Stiles’ pants, wrapping his hand around his erection.

“Shit!” Stiles’ eyes flash honey gold, he grips onto Derek’s shoulders. “Der, shouldn’t I…shouldn’t I be d-doing this?”

Derek’s eyes burn bright red, growl as he licks up the column of Stiles’ throat. “No, I want to smell you. I want to feel you when I make you come.”

“Fuck! Okay, yeah. I’m okay with that.” Stiles rock back then thrusting up into Derek’s first. He moans, throwing his head back when a second finger is added; grunting, claws out and digging into Derek’s shoulder when a third is added almost immediately after. “Derek.” He croaks out, his lips frantically seeking Derek’s.

“I got you, I’ve got you.” Derek whispers.

“Can’t I just…” Stiles fumbles with Derek’s jeans, barely managing to get them undone and pull Derek out. “You smell so _good_.” Stiles moans, working himself between Derek’s hands. “Always smell _so_ good like this.”

Derek bits at Stiles’ neck, his hip jerking up at the feather light touch of Stiles’ fingers on his dick. “What do you smell?” He hisses, trying to keep his focus on what _he’s_ doing to Stiles and not what _Stiles_ is doing to him.

“Testing me?” He purrs.

“Mmm. _Always_.”

Stiles closes his eyes, resting his head on Derek’s shoulders as the man slows his rhythm to keep him right on the edge. “Heat. Desire. _Lust._ Der,” Stiles reaches behind him, gripping Derek’s arm and pushing him deep inside. He wraps his long slender fingers around both of their cocks, starting with long gentle strokes. “Like _want_. You always smell best when you _want,_ Der.”

Derek moans into Stiles’ neck. “I always want you.”

“Come with me Derek, please. I’m close.”

Derek nods, pumping his fingers in and out of him, trying to hook them at their current angle. Stiles’ stokes quicken, he twists his wrist and flicks his thumb over both of their head causing them both to gasp out and pant into each other.

“Stiles.” Derek grunts, feeling a familiar tightness in his abdomen.

“Yea, almost Der. Come on.”

Stiles shifts back, his eyes burst open when it makes Derek’s fingers press against his prostate. “Oh shit!” He cries, feeling himself go limp

Derek reaches between them, allowing Stiles to push himself back and ride Derek’s finger while he strokes them together, rough and fast.

Stiles clings to Derek. “Fuck, god. _Derek_!”

The two tense together, grunting and panting and crying out to each other as they explode between them, spotting their shirts with their loads.

The take a minute to catch their breath, the windows steamed over. Stiles has collapsed forward onto Derek while the other man moves his hand up and down his back.

“Apology accepted.”

Stiles laughs, shaking his head. “I swear, you bring it up every now and then just for sex.”

“Hm, maybe I’m spending too much time with you. Because that’s definitely something you would do.”

Stiles bites Derek’s shoulder. “Ass.”

The stay together for a while longer in a half dozing state. Stiles is about to drift off completely when there is a loud, potentially angry, bang on the passenger side door. Stiles jolts back in Derek’s lap, whacking his head against the roof of the car.

“Ow, shit!”

Derek winces, rubbing the back of Stiles’ head.

“Out of the car. Now.”

“Fuck. I didn’t think he would be home tonight.” Stiles sighs. “I’m sorry, again.”

Derek smiles, leaning forward to kiss Stiles’ cheek as he puts the boy back together and zips his pants. “It’s fine. I don’t know there’s anything that can shock him anymore.” Stiles smirks, opening the door and practically falling out. “You’d think two years of being a werewolf you’d get a little more graceful.”

“Shut up.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and straightens himself up, moving to the other side of the car where, the sheriff stares at him with disapproving eyes. “Uhm, hey dad.”

His father gives him a tight-lipped smile. “Stiles. What’s going on?” He asked, sounding as if asking the question alone causes him great pain.

“Um, well. You see, I was just apologizing to Derek over a misunderstanding.”

Sheriff Stilinski raises an eyebrow. “Apologizing?”

“Yeah, that’s all. Nothing else, I mean a little making out but that’s pretty standard with us period, as you well know.”

“Oh yes, I know _all_ too well. Better than I would like to.”

“There is a thing called _knocking_ you know!” Stiles tells him, throwing his arms up.

“Sir,” Derek steps around the car coming up to stand beside Stiles. “Sorry, we should have had more sense. What Stiles says is true.”

Noah nods. “Okay, _sure_. Well, I’ve got dinner coming soon. You boy better get cleaned up; you’ve both got something on your _shirts_.” He tells them with a knowing look. “And Derek?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Barn door is open.” He says with a shake of his head, turning back to the house mumbling as he goes. “There’s a house right there and the do it in the car.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles groans, turning into Derek, burying his face in his chest. “That was embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than him walking in on us. Naked. _On_ the covers, not _under_ them? Pretty sure he saw a _lot_ more that night.”

Stiles shoves Derek, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the house. “How does this not phase you?”

Derek shrugs. “He likes me already, I don’t have to try and get him to like me and usually, he thinks everything is your fault.”

“He does, doesn’t he? When that’s only true like…60% of the time.”

“Mmm, more like 80% of the time.”

Stiles walks through the door, dropping Derek’s hand as they head through the house. “It’s not as if you put up much of a fight. And that time in question? Then he walked in? I believe the was all on _you_. So, there.”

Derek smiles, shaking his head. “Just grab me one of the 30 shirts you think I haven’t noticed you’ve stolen.”

“I…whatever, they’re comfortable to sleep in.” Stiles opens the top drawer on his dresser, pulling out a deep green Henley and walking up to Derek with it. “They smell like you, I like to have your scent around when I go to sleep; keeps the nightmares away.” Stiles confesses.

Derek smiles, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “I don’t mind, it means my scent is more ingrained with yours; makes you smell like you’re _mine_.”

A shiver runs up Stiles’ spine. “Yours?” He whispers.

Derek bumps his nose against Stiles’. “Mhm, _mine_. Everyone knows you belong to another; any wolf would be able to smell it. But they’d never touch you if we…” Derek swallows, giving Stiles a quick kiss before pulling away. “Never mind.” He says quietly.

Stiles looks at him curiously, not letting go of the shirt Derek’s trying to take from him. “Hey, what? What is it?”

“It’s, it’s nothing. It’s not the right time. Let’s just change.”

“Right time? No, hey. Come on; talk to me. They’d never touch me if we what, Der?”

Derek sighs. “If we… _claimed_ each other.”

“Claimed each other? Haven’t we kind of _done_ that?” Stiles asks with a nervous laugh.

“It’s…it’s more than just sex and scenting. That’s a big part of it but…there’s a mark we would give each other. A mark that would stay visible, scar, even change our scent.”

“Change our scent? There’s something that can do that?”

Derek nods, taking both of Stiles’ hands in his. “Its something that requires trust on both sides, shows a vulnerability to our partner that wouldn’t be shared with anyone else. It would make us one, bond us together in a way that would be unbreakable. You’d feel my emotions and I’d feel yours. It’s the most intimate thing a wolf can do or offer and it can only be offered to their _mate_.”

Stiles feel his throat go dry, his heart pounds against his chest and his eyes begins to prickle feeling overwhelmingly emotional. “Why does this sound like a proposal?” He asks, voice cracking.

Derek takes a deep breath, releasing one of his hand and reaching into the pocket of his jack. He pulls out a small, black, velvet box; popping it open with his thumb to reveal a charcoal colored band engraved with elegant vine work and a triskelion in the center with a diamond in its middle.

“Oh my god.” Stiles whispers, his eyes gazing from the ring to Derek and back. “This _is_ a proposal. Derek! I still have come on my shirt! You can’t just-”

Derek takes Stiles’ left hand and presses his lips to each knuckle with a smile. “Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”

“I still can’t believe you can say it right.”

“You are the biggest pain in my ass that I have ever known; I left you in Mexico but it never felt right. Anything I ever did felt wrong somehow, I was too stubborn to see why that was. Too afraid to admit _why_. Everything in my life that’s happened has prepared me for life with you; you dive headfirst into danger without question and I intend to be there running after you every single time. I thought there was a time I knew what love was and a time I didn’t think I deserved it. You opened my eyes to see that I am not responsible for the actions of others, I am not the reason my family is gone; I’m another victim of Kate’s. You’ve helped to put me back together again Stiles and I love you for that. I love you so much that I can’t imagine loving anyone as much as I love you. I can’t even fathom the possibility of life without you.”

“Der.” Stiles says softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I know you’re young and probably not even _thinking_ about the future and marriage and we can wait as long as you want, I just need to know that you’ll be mine. That you _want_ to be mine. Because I’m already yours; you have every piece of me that I can give and more. So, Mieczyslaw. My heart, my moon, my _everything_ , would you please honor me by becoming my husband? To declare, before our pack, our _family_ , those who are here and those who look down on us from the stars, our love for each other until our last breath and beyond?”

Stiles throws his arms around Derek’s neck, tears falling from his eyes; he can smell the salt from the ones that have escaped Derek’s eyes. Letting his hands slide to cup Derek’s neck, pressing their lips to together, peppering his face with kisses.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” He hears Derek let out a breath and the other wolf has his arms encircling his waist, lifting him off the ground. Stiles laughs, throwing his head back. “I love you, so fucking much.”

Derek sets him down, slipping the cool metal ring on Stiles’ empty ring finger. Grinning from ear to ear, bringing his forehead to Stiles’. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Stiles asks, laughing.

“For saying yes. For begin with me. For loving me. For _every_ good thing that has happened to me.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t have said yes?” Derek shrugs. “Good to know you’re still a little damaged then. Don’t worry babe, I’ve got the rest of our life to fix that last broken bit.” Stiles presses his lips to Derek’s

“Thank god for that.”

“Let’s change and tell dad the news. Would have been more romantic to let me change my shirt _before_ the most romantic proposal speech in the history of proposals speeches. We’ll just leave that bit out when we tell anyone.”

Derek laughed, bending down to pick up the shirt Stiles has let fall to the floor. “You wanted me to talk to you.”

Stiles throws on a fresh shirt, grabbing Derek’s hand and threading their fingers together. “Come on, I want to tell my dad his son has a fiancé.” Stiles grins, pulling Derek through the door. “Hey pops!”

“Stiles.” Derek groans, shaking his head and smiling despite himself.

The sheriff is sitting at the kitchen table with a couple case files out in front of him, he turns to look over at his son when the two men enter the room. He narrows his eyes at the grin on Stiles’ face. “Oh god. What did you do? Please tell me you didn’t just have a quickie up there with me home _and_ awake? Come on Stiles, you’ve got to give me a break here; your old man can only take so much. Catching you in the car tonight was enough.” Stiles rolls his eyes, smile still plastered on his face. He glances to Derek then holds up his left hand, wiggling his fingers. “Is that?” The sheriff’s eyes widen, he looks from the ring on his sons finger to Stiles to Derek and back to the ring. “Are you two…Derek, did you?” A smile blooms on the older man’s face, he raises from his seat going over to Stiles and enveloping him in a crushing bear hug.

“Derek’s gonna make an honest man out of me dad.” Stiles wraps his arms around his father, burying his face in the man’s shoulder feeling a swell of emotions over take him again.

“It’s about time.” Noah tries to go for lighthearted, but Stiles can tell he’s trying to mask his own emotions. The man pulls away from his son, placing his palm to his cheek. He turns to Derek, who puts his hand out to shake. The sheriff looks at it and snorts. “You’re going to be my son-in-law Derek, come here.” He pulls Derek into his own bear hug, patting him on the back. “Thank you for making my son so happy.” He pulls away, giving Derek’s shoulder a squeeze. He looks at the two in front of him, all three men smile with tears rimming their eyes. “I’m glad you two found each other. Stiles’ mom would adore you, Derek.”

“Dad.” Stiles whine, wiping away more tears.

“What? I’m allowed to talk about your mother, and you know it’s true. I bet she would have cracked his shell wide open the first night we had dinner.”

Stiles nods, leaning into Derek as he wraps an arm around his shoulders. “She would have pinned you down with that stare of hers and gotten anything she wanted out of you. You would have gotten along with her.”

“Okay, enough! This is supposed to be a happy night, right? Dinners almost here, I think there’s some cake or brownie mix in the cabinet. We’re going to need dessert!”

“Hey, just cause I’m getting married doesn’t mean you can go off eating junk!”

“One piece won’t hurt him, Stiles. I’d like to celebrate with your dad.”

Stiles glares at his fiancé. “You are part of the problem you know? You’d let him eat whatever he wanted just to make sure he keeps liking you.”

“Son, he’s passed having to bribe me to like him. He treats you right and loves you like I loved your mother; maybe even more. I see it every day you two are together. Anyone who can look at my boy like he is their entire universe it okay with me.”

Stiles sighs. “Well, I can’t say no after that.” The younger man goes to the cabinet and pulls out a box of brownie mix while Derek retrieves a bowl, mixer and the items from the fridge he’ll need.

Noah comes over, giving his son another hug. “You found a good one kid.” He tells him with a smile. There’s a knock on the door, the sheriff excuses himself to get the food. Stiles looks at Derek, setup at the counter preparing the dessert to be baked. “I did find me a good one.” He says with a grin, coming up behind Derek and wrapping his arms around him. “You’re amazing. I can’t wait for us to start our life together.”

“My life began the moment you walk into it.”

Stiles presses his smile to Derek’s shoulder. “All those little things, thinking back now? From the beginning? They all meant something, didn’t they?”

Derek cranes his neck, kissing Stiles.

“It all means something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this one. I thought it was a cute idea, Derek and Stiles staying touch after Derek leaves. And I wanted a very loving and romantic Derek somewhere and it just flowed into this ending. Melts my heart a little, I have to say.
> 
> This was a fun one to write. Keep an eye out because I have a TON more idea and have one in the works right this second. A little accidentally confession, Derek over hearing Stiles, fluff ensues. We all love some fluff. I want happy things for them, since we never really got to SEE them, you know? That said I like reading some angst with them too. Really anything...
> 
> Anyway, that's all for this one! That you all for your understanding while I was in the process of moving. Not completely settled yet but, in the new house and do some upgrades like paint and all that.


End file.
